User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Welcome! Hi Styracosaurus Rider, welcome to Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Styracosaurus Rider page. Please say hi to Chasmosaurus, as he is the Head of Recruitement. I hope you are interested in Walking with Dinosaurs, if so please start editing now and improving/creating pages. All contributions (except vandalism) are welcomed. Questions can be left on talk/discussion pages, or you can make a forum for them. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thanks, -- Toothless99 (Talk) 14:57, October 27, 2010 Hello, I am The Palaeontologist Hello Hello. I think we can cover Beasts and Monsters here, since this wiki is about Walking with Dinosaurs and its specials. And since Walking with Dinosaurs came first, I reckon other Walking Withs count as specials. Please keep contributing! Toothless99 16:03, October 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Do you want to be a sysop? Sure, I'd be glad. What's a sysop again? On regular Wikipedia I've never heard of such a thing, so...but sure! I have all the merchandise (Walking with Dinosaurs, Walking with Beasts, Walking with Monsters, Chased by Dinosaurs, Sea Monsters, Ballad of Big Al, Prehistoric Park...and I'd count Primeval, but they've got their own wiki for that), so I'll definitely be a big part in making this place work. And just so you know, I don't have constant access to a computer, so if I disappear for days on end I'll be back. If I'll be gone for longer I'll notify you, OK? Thanks! Styracosaurus Rider 16:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Sysops are ordinary users with extra powers. A sysop can do the following that a normal user can't: *Block users *Delete pages *Rollback vandalism *Use the 'Multiple Upload' tool *Edit MediaWiki pages *(on this wiki) Customise badges : They can also be called Administrators. (Maybe that's a more familiar term). I've made you an admin. Toothless99 16:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks! Styracosaurus Rider 16:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: IMPORTANT Yeah, I know. I'm not sure. I'll consider, because I don't think you are online while I write this message... Toothless99 06:47, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : I've decided that we can still do all the Walking withs... - I mean, how many Solar System Wikis are there? Or Star Wars Fanons? There's got be at least 3-5 of those topics! Toothless99 12:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : OK. And come to think of it, the more people who see the WW wikis, the more that like them, and the more that we get as members! Styracosaurus Rider 13:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Look In case you didn't see my comment on the Jurassic Park Wiki blog, I'm not leaving because of the new look. I've also customised it on this wiki, so go to your preferences and check it out. Preferences > Skin (tab at top) > New Wikia Look > Save Tell me what you think! Toothless99 09:13, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Huh...not bad. Looks OK, I guess. I've kept mine on Monaco for now, as I'm more used to that. Styracosaurus Rider 13:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Dominating Dinosaur Badge Yeah, not too long, is it?!! Toothless99 18:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You're probably my prime contender for the first to get this badge. But will you be able to edit...on Christmas??? DUNH DUNH DAAAAA Styracosaurus Rider 18:33, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :: No, but you better learn how to unblock users, or I'll block you for a couple of days after Christmas and give myself a headstart! :) Toothless99 17:29, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Heh. I thought you just click "Unblock" when the user's currently blocked. For all you know I could be plotting to block you...but I'm not per being civil. And besides, I can just edit under a different account...Styracosaurus Rider 21:57, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: But if you edit under a different account, then you have to start from 0! Toothless99 08:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: True, now that I think of it, but if you're blocking me for fun I could just report you to Wikia Staff... Styracosaurus Rider 14:24, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Articles needing to be created Articles needing to be created. We need a LOT of help. Follow the link and you'll see why. Toothless99 09:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) The ultimate dino wiki Styracosaurus Rider, there is a wiki I would like to help me with, it was founded by Toothless99, but Toothless doesn't get on it anymore, I asked him if I can be a sysop and have bureaucrat rights, he gave the the rights but there is only one user on there, Would you like to help with wiki?, I'll make you an admin. Note: Velociraptor145 is my username on The Ultimate Dinosaur Wiki Link to wiki: the wiki Disney14ph12 15:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll try, destructive vandal on JP fanon I'm trying to get rid of! Styracosaurus Rider 15:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) get that vandal!!!!!!!, but just still come Disney14ph12 16:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) OK, dealt with :) I'll look at the wiki. Styracosaurus Rider 16:03, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Liopleurodon VS TARDIS Who wins? :Tie. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Free? Is it free to create your own wiki? Or do you have to pay for mainentence? :Entirely free. If you want to block ads, then you have to pay some, but I wouldn't bother doing that. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) So, am I an admin yet? I would like to be thankyou. Thank you for the welcome! Chasmosaurus I was going to leave a message for Chasmosaurus, but when I wa about to it said the account was not registered. What do I do? Dinoenthusiastguy 23:43, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Two other things, first of all, does this wiki include only those animals in the series or all things prehistoric? And is Prehistoric Park included? Thanks, Dinoenthusiastguy 01:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Prehistoric park, animals, and admin posts Hmm, what exactly is an admin post? And is prehistoric park included? Can any prehistoric animal be included? Thank you, Dinoenthusiastguy 18:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Admins can protect pages from being edit by anonymous users,can block users if the need arises, and can also change the wiki design. :And yes, you can include creatures from Prehistoric Park. As for others, only if they appear in the Walking with series. You can contact me if you have any questions if a creature is canon, I know the episodes hands down almost :) Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:35, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, thank you. And yes, I would appreciate admin rights, but they give them out that quickly here? Back on my "native" wiki (EnWiki) you have to pass a long voting period. I've only made 15 edits, is that enough? Dinoenthusiastguy 01:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm a bit nicer here :) Anyone with expert knowledge can be an admin with good edits. I'll make you an admin! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you! One last question - can admins make others admins or is that a different userright? Dinoenthusiastguy 02:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::You have to be a bureaucrat to do that. Generally there are only a few of these. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 11:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Where have you been? Your block on FCW expired a long time ago and I gave your B-Crat rights back. -_- Anyway, that set on eBay ends soon. I hope I can get it soon, or when it's relisted. I jsut need to stop this PayPal confusion. >:( Oh, saw your message. :P Hello old wiki friend. I have been editing this wiki for some time now, and have forgotten what level am I in terms of access rights...do i have sysop/bureucrat rights. If not, then how do I achieve this? I see you are a bureucrat, and so I doubt I am. But you see, I am now ranked joint 1st on this wiki as of today. I care for the accuracy of content in this wiki, and have had to rollback continious wikia contributor false edits - about 2 weeks back some git was blocking me from editing somehow claiming 'I'll never edit this wiki again'. I am sure that he bugged the wiki pages somehow, until I blocked him for 6 months for really pissing me right off. He also went around editing pages and making no sense, deliberately changing things I had made which I then had to change back - INSTEAD of carrying on expanding this wiki overall. Its so irritating, I feel like a control freak but I have to rollback idiotic things and act when and where neccessary. My knowledge on this subject is semi-professional. All that stands in my way now is the last stage of my Education, and if all goes well, shazzam, there I am, a REAL British Vertebrate Palaeontologist :D I have brought a lot to this site, and I am glad you were there to help me from the start. But now I want to see if I can do even more with the highest levels of access rights. Maybe after we have both got this wiki up to scratch, you can help me with my own Wiki I made almost 2 years ago. I was so busy and during the format change, I just lost interest in keeping it together and going. Shame. But I can get to sort it out with help :) Anyway, I just had to protect the Giganotosaurus page. Yet again, another person is editing it to say that it is the Largest of the Theropods, when it is as we both know the decent 2nd to Spinosaurus (I don't even like Spinosaurus that much, I just like to see the TRUTH written) Please contact me whenever possible mate, I would appreciate the support :) How did you do that? In case I am asked the same by someone else of course. Oh and, thats good. I myself have been on several fossil hunting holidays, and have my own collection of self found and purchased mixed. As I say, I can hold the fort here as it were, and it would be good if you could one day help me with my own 'Prehistory Wiki' I made a while back. Good luck with your new wiki, and I hope you were successful in your own fossil collecting. Thankyou. That sounds excellent. I myself have a collection of 220 plus fossils, and I have rare rocks and minerals also. My most prized rock in the purely Geological part of y collection, is a small drinks coaster size plate of Precambrian rock that I have yet to have identified properly. It cost a lot and was said to have microfossil evidence fossilised bacterium in tiny numbers. It was claimed to be over 3.5 Billion Years old, from a series of limited stock rocks of which the shop I was at in Southern England had a fair bit of, including a huge polished and fashioned orb of the stuff set in a solid gold holder. That cannonball sized orb cost thousands of British pounds, excluding the equally pricey option of the golden holder! I as a young student, could not afford this haha So I opted for the still rather expensive slab I have now. My fossils include Dinosaur teeth (those rather common and cheap Spinosaurus teeth), Brachiopods, Bivalves, a rare Goniatite trace from Moelfre in Wales on a Geology Fieldtrip (it was of Carboniferous age, about 320 Million Years of age) Fish such as Lycopterus, Fern leaves, Cycad fronds, tree wood - all Carboniferous. I have lots of cool stuff, and some Baltic Amber 50 Million Years old. hawI come.. I come on here in a once in a while, kinda been busy. Disney14ph12 22:30, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I would think it doesn't fit HolbenilordTalk 18:09, December 7, 2011 (UTC) 21:51, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Hello, Styracosaurus Rider, I heard you deleted the page calle "Scar". You did know that there was a page called Gorgosaurus and "Scar" is the nickname of the young Edmontosaurus. If Scar wasn't used in this wiki, why didn't Gorgosaurus got deleted? How silly of me to create "Scar". You mean like "this" you scar eraser ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You maniac you deleted it darn you darn you all to heck. Can we go to the fun side now?